powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Elizabeth
Elizabeth is the Crown Princess of Saintland. She's lived a life never wanting, a bird in a cage in the palace, protected by her father. After certain events, she ended up at Mirage University. Appearance Elizabeth is always wearing beautiful regal dresses. Generally purple, white and pink in colour, typically all with gold detailing, ornate patterns, and jewel decorations. Her hair is a brilliant white, which can sometimes hue to the colour of her dress in bright days if the light catches it at the right angle. Her eyes are also a brilliant hazel, that looks more like gold that brown. Personality Elizabeth is a cheerful, gentle, well educated, polite, and well-spoken, but all-round regal girl. Her mannerisms, way of speech, and the way she holds herself are all clearly that of a princess. However, unlike her father, she appears to lack the grit to lead a country in the same way her father has. Her attempt to settle his fears, through her inexperience, led to disaster. A disaster that left her colder toward people, and turned her cheer into guilt. Elizabeth is very awkward with social interactions, having rarely actually conducted any interactions outside of the official visits to the palace, she doesn't know what to say, what's allowed to be said, how people will react, or how she should react. Elizabeth is the crown princess of one of the wealthiest and most powerful nations in Europe. She was never left wanting for anything, but her position meant she lacked most of the freedom to do as she pleased as normal people, as the media, spies, and other's eyes were always on her, even in the palace, she had to move with consideration to her public image. She has to do what is best for the country, and has to put her own desires last, and her people's first when needed to by the country, even if she is still only a princess. This pressure pushes down on her as a responsibility you can't imagine. Most liken her to a bird in a cage, with little to know real world experience, with the exception of the few things she’s seen by being by her father’s side on diplomatic visits to other nations, and so on. She doesn't fully understand how the world works, which is where her inexperience comes into play. She only knows palace life, although she has a knack for diplomacy, politics, e.t.c., due to her role. She also suffers from migraines periodically, maybe two or three times a day, sometimes only once, and differing in severity. She takes medicine to help get by with them. *'Hobbies': **Reading and studying **Playing musical instruments, composing music **Sewing **Dabbles in poetry *'Likes': **Flowers **Quiet spots/places with little activity **Being indoors **Cats **Music, specifically violin/piano solos *'Dislikes': **Violence **Loud places/places with lots going on **Her lack of ability **Wild animals **Horror **Not being referred to properly (not being called ma'am, as anything else feels incorrect to her). *'Clubs': **None Background Protected by her father from birth, as she was the sole heir to his throne, she became a bird in a cage. She rarely left the palace, and has only truly known palace life. The world beyond, the real world, became and has become an alien place to her. With guards never too far away from her at any moment, she was never without peace of mind and security, this lead to her slowly developing some odd sense of confidence, as she became detached to the reality and gravity of situations. This didn’t stop her from following her father’s efforts, and reading up on the real world, and the war in Europe, although it felt more like reading a novel to her than it did impact her life. After a few years of the war, Elizabeth believed she could help, after studying strategies and war through history, she felt she would be able to accomplish things. However, her father was growing concerned with her ability to lead a nation. He had kept her caged up for too long, as she had come to lack the grit needed to defend Saintland in his eyes. Elizabeth was desperate to help father and nation in the war. She was extremely confident, and deeply believed she could help, but also, she wanted to ease her father’s concerns. Her father agreed, feeling that if anything else, seeing her close to the conflict, on the battlefield, would inspire the troops. So he sent her there with guards, and didn't let her get too close. She always stayed in a heavily fortified building that no ordinary weapon could break through. It was going well, and the enemy's foothold was starting to wane. Elizabeth, took full control over the campaign to get experience in leadership, although was given orders to follow the plan set out by her father. However, getting a little too confident, she attempted to try and take down a key location of the enemy on the front line through a plan of her own, but due to inexperience, was played by the more experienced enemy, and caused events which almost immediately lead to the loss the entire battle. Many, many of the nation's troops died, losing many good individuals, and some high-ranking ones a that, and the enemy annexed a good chunk of land from her side, adding difficulty to the war for her nation/allied forces, putting pressure on a lot of powerful people. Elizabeth felt a deep guilt. It wasn’t an emotion she was used to, and it hurt, it pained her. All those people who were nice to her, supported her, put their faith in her, gone... It wasn't long before she became disliked by her people and her troops after the astounding loss. She came to be viewed not as a caring princess anymore, but a blundering girl that may have just lost them the war. Even her father was somewhat frustrated to attempted to do her own thing when she had basically no real experience. Put into a difficult situation, with riots forming around the palace, death threats, and from pressure from other nations, her father needed to get her out of the country. To protect her, and to relieve the pressure on himself so he could refocus his efforts. He called on a favour from an old acquaintance, Madeline Tosh. Despite her obvious grief, she completely agreed to leave, and ended up at Mirage University for protection and tutoring. Her confidence broken, and still getting over what she had done, her old cheerful, confident self became drowned in guilt, and she doubted she can ever be forgiven, alongside losing the desire to ever use her gift again. She became distant, almost cold, from other people. She’s lost, unable to think of a way she can lead her country. Unable to think of a way to win back people’s faith in her. Unable to think of where to go. She’s a bird out of it’s cage, and she doesn’t know the way home, lost in a mist of guilt and uncertainly. Elizabeth still has access to all the wealth and resources she enjoyed at the palace. She's still the Crown Princess of Saintland, just living else where at this time. Gift According to official records and sources, she has no gift, and never learnt magic. She is also inexperienced with technology, but does know more than she needs to in many academic areas and magic theory, although is unable to apply that knowledge it seems. Skills Leah is an exceptionally fast reader, and a very learned individual, but by no means exceptional in any field. Although her father acknowledges her ability in diplomacy, politics, e.t.c. Weaknesses *Has zero experience in any combat situation. *Has no combat related skills, such as martial arts or magic, etc. *Has periodic migraines that need her to take medicine twice (or thrice if really bad) a day. Trivia *This is a character made for the Mirage University Roleplay on Discord. Please feel free to ask about it or to join! Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet